The Friend With the Voice of an Angel
by Royai247
Summary: From episode two and into their future Data and Astra build a bond that could possibly last centuries. This is a Dataxoc.
1. Chapter 1

Encounter at Farpoint

A/N: I do not own any of the characters or plot except for the little added things with my character Astra Ebony. I do own her, Astra. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Thank you for spending time to read this story. I did take the dialogue word for word from the episode, and that is exactly what I plan to do for future chapters. I do start from the second episode, so if you are confused about certain characters, or the plot, I suggest that you watch the first episode on the Star Trek official website. Hope you like it. Happy reading.

Hi, my name is Astra Ebony. I am a Starfleet security officer. A few other Starfleet officers and I are being transferred to another star ship, called the Enterprise. Before we were able to beamed aboard we needed to get check-ups, I guess. I went to the med bay with my friend Geordi La Forge, who has been my friend since the academy. I think they introduced us because of our similar disabilities. Since Geordi was born blind and I had had an accident before the academy, that left me blind in my right eye, they felt the need to introduce us to each other.

Once we got to med bay Doctor Crusher examined me first. When she looked over my file she noticed that I was a Siren. I am a rare alien, especially in Starfleet. She commented about the blindness in my right eye, and the color of my hair and facial markings. My medium length, wavy hair is a bubblegum pink color, and so are the markings around my eyes. The markings around my eyes are very simple and they continue along the bridge of my nose. My skin is paper white and that makes my markings pop out. I feel like I am a pretty petite person. I am only five feet tall, and my good eye is a lovely ice blue color. Anyways, enough about my looks. My check-up went pretty well. When it was Geordi's turn he took off his visor to start his exam. At the end Doctor Crusher started to ask him a few questions.

"Naturally I've heard of your case, the visor appliance you wear is-" she starts, but is cut off by my friend.

", Is a remarkable piece of bio-electronics engineering by which I quote 'see much of the EM spectrum ranging from simple heat and infrared thru radio waves, etcetera, etcetera.' And forgive me but I've said and listened to this a thousand times before." The Doctor raised up something to scan his eyes and whatnot. I was never really into any of the medical stuff.

"You've been blind all your life?" she asked him.

"Mm hmm, I was born this way."

"And you've felt pain all the years that you've used this?"

"Mm, they say it's because I use my natural sensors in different ways." The doctor looked over at me, and that signaled me to bring over my friend's visor. As I handed it to him to put back on Doctor Crusher started talking again.

"Well I see two choices. The first is pain killers."

"Which would effect how this works." I said pointing to his visor. I knew from one time that he actually tried that.

"Mm hmm."

"And choice number two?" Geordi asked.

"Exploratory surgery." When she said that I cringed. "Desensitize the brain in areas troubling you."

"Same difference, no thank you doctor." Geordi said as he stood from the exam table.

"I understand." Doctor Crusher said.

"See ya." Geordi said then we both walked out together.

"Same old song and dance, huh?" I said slightly giggling. He looked over at me with a smile.

"With all the technology we have you would think that they would have better treatments for the pain." He complained.

"I agree." I said. Then I thought about how I had tried to help him with my powers before. "I wish I could help you." He could tell I was upset, so he turned to look to me.

"Hey. Look at me." I looked up at his visor. "It's not your fault." I nodded at him and we continued to walk down the hall to find our quarters. When we were settled in, we were summoned to a transporter room to beam down to the planet of Deneb IV to investigate something. I am so nervous I find it hard to leave Geordi's side. I have never been comfortable with new people. It has to do with how I became half blind. As we enter the room I see four people. I assume they are the people we will be beaming down with. Riker, who was a senior officer on the starship we were being transferred from, was one of the people but the other three were unknown to me.

"You are a Siren, Are you not?" Said a man as he stiffly walked up to Geordi and I. I nodded and tried to squeeze closer to Geordi. "How did you happen to go blind in one eye?" I was too shy to speak, but a gentle woman's voice stopped the man before he asked me anything else.

"Data, can't you see that she is very uncomfortable?" She then turned her attention to me, and held out her hand to me. "Hi, my name is Deanna Troi. I am the councilor on the Enterprise. It is nice to meet you." I took her hand and shook it. I was a little less nervous of these people, but the extremely direct approach of the man made me keep my guard up.

"She gets nervous around new people." Geordi stated because I wouldn't talk to anyone. Then another woman came up to me. She had short blonde hair, and her face looked very stern. She put her hand out for me to shake and I did.

"I am lieutenant Tasha Yar. I will be your superior officer of security." Then she smiled and I smiled back. I finally felt comfortable enough to talk.

"I'm Astra Ebony. It's nice to meet you."

"A great Greek related name." Said the man that had confronted me first. He slowly came up to me. "I am sorry if I scared you. That was not my purpose." I let out a sigh I was not aware that I was holding in.

"Apology accepted." I held out my hand for him to shake. "Let's start from the beginning." He looked like he didn't know what I was talking about. "Hi, my name is Astra Ebony. It's nice to meet you…" I dragged out the 'you' so that he would tell me his name directly. He finally took my hand to shake when he introduced himself.

"I am Lieutenant Commander Data." I smiled at him. I figured he was the android that I had heard so much about. I was very interested in how he worked. We all stood on the transporter pad, and we were beamed down to Deneb IV.

As we entered the market place of the planet, Lieutenant Yar said to Riker. "I recommend that someone should begin by examining the underside of the station, Sir."

"Our sensors do show some passages, sir." miss Troi adds. "Perhaps you and I?" she asks Riker.

"Tasha, you and the counselor." Riker answers. "And Geordi. I want your eyes down there." I panicked a little because that would mean that I would be separated from Geordi. "You two and I will start top side." I nodded, but looked over at Geordi. He mouthed that it would be alright. All I did was follow the two men, and I just listened to them talk.

"Have you noticed anything unusual?" Riker asked Data.

"I can not see as well as Geordi, sir, but so far the material seems rather ordinary."

"Construction records?"

"Construction records show this to be almost identical to that which Starfleet uses." That is when we stopped in front of a fabric vendor. I had to admit the fabrics looked lovely. Geordi's team then paged us.

"Team leader." Lieutenant Yar's voice said. "We found something interesting. We are in a passageway directly under the station, sir."

"But these tunnel walls are something I've never seen before, sir." I perked up when Geordi's voice came on the communicator.

"How are you examining them Geordi?" Riker asks him.

"In every way. Microscopically, thermally, electromagnetically, none of it is familiar." Geordi answered.

"And what about you Troi." Riker asked.

"Sir, I have avoided opening my mind. Whatever I felt in the Groppler's office became very uncomfortable." She did not sound very comfortable right now.

"I'm sorry counselor, but you must. We need more information." Riker replies. There was a pause, so I went over and looked at the different fabrics that the vendor was selling. I felt like someone was watching me, other than the vendor himself. I looked over by Riker and noticed that Mr. Data was watching me. When the counselor once again spoke I stood by them.

"Pain." She stated. "Such pain, pain." I could hear that she was getting very upset.

"Hang on, I'm coming. Enterprise, lock us onto her signal." He ordered. The next thing I know the three of us are being beamed to the other team's location. When we arrived Riker went over to miss Troi, and I went to stand by Geordi. "I'm sorry. Close your mind to the pain." Riker says.

"Unhappiness, terrible despair." She replies.

"Who?" asks Riker.

"I don't know. No life form anything like us."

"What in the hell kind of place is this?" Riker whispered angrily. "Geordi what do you see?" Geordi and I had started to walk around the tunnel. We were trying to figure out what the walls were made of.

"Well, it's of…it's of no material I recognize, sir, or I've even heard of." I noticed that Data also was trying to figure it out. We continued through the tunnels to try and find even a little bit of information. I started to hum a tune and Geordi looked at me. "What is that tune supposed to figure out Astra?"

"I created it to relax the people around me." He just looked at me. I got stares from Lieutenant Yar and Mr. Data. "I'll stop if you wish me to." I stated. 'Jeez I was only trying to help' I thought as everyone continued what they had been doing.

"Pain again?" Lieutenant Yar asked miss Troi when she noticed her face change slightly. We all looked over at her with concern and anticipation. Riker went up to her.

"Troi you've been at it enough."

"No." She replied. "I feel close to an answer of some kind."

"Commander" Mr. Data piped up. "Something down here is shielding our communicators." We all then tried to communicate with the ship, and it didn't work.

"Yes." Miss Troi said. "That's exactly the feeling I've been reading, as if someone doesn't want us to be in touch with our ship." I looked to Geordi, conveying my nervousness. He came closer to me and started to comfort me by rubbing my back. It is one of the very few ways to calm my nerves.

"Come on, let's get back to the surface." Riker said, and we all followed him to the surface. We came to an exit, but something was happening out there that didn't feel right. Riker was first to see outside, and miss Troi was right behind him. She said something I couldn't quite catch because I was towards the back of the group. Geordi pushes his way past everyone except for Riker, and he examines the wall.

"This is when it becomes ordinary stone, sir, matching what's above." He informs Riker. That's when the ground shakes. I almost fall and hit the wall, but someone catches me, before I can get knocked out. I looked up to see Mr. Data holding me.

"Thank you." I whisper to him when I stand up and steady myself on the wall. He nodded to me. My breathing then started to quicken.

"My God, was that a phaser blast?" Lieutenant Yar asked.

"Negative, but something similar." Mr. Data said in a calm voice. The ground shook again, and Riker looked at all of us.

"You, " he pointed at miss Troi. "Tasha, Geordi, and Astra will beam up to the ship now." Then he looked over to Mr. Data. "Come on, I wanna see what's happening." They left the tunnel as more blasts were heard ahead. Miss Troi warned them against going towards the blasts, but I was too distracted to hear exactly what she was saying. I was currently hyperventilating, I haven't really been on a dangerous mission before. Geordi was trying to calm me down after noticing that I was crouched against the wall of the tunnel. While he was trying to comfort me, the four of us were beamed up to the Enterprise.

"Astra, it's okay now. We are on the Enterprise now, you're safe." He said as he slowly stood me up. I was shaking like a leaf. He grabbed my face with both hands. He knew my panic attack would subside, but it would take a minute or two for me to stop. As we walked towards the bridge, from the transporter room, I gradually stopped hyperventilating and shaking.

When we got to the bridge I was virtually fine. I took my place next to Lieutenant Yar on the upper part of the bridge. The captain was talking to Riker, and everyone from the party that had just beamed up with me took their places.

"And Farpoint Station, any damage there?" Captain Picard asked.

"Negative, on damage to Farpoint, sir." Riker explained. "Whoever they are, they're carefully avoiding hitting the station."

"It's from an unidentified vessel that's entered into orbit with us here." The captain informs. "No ID, no answers to our signals."

"The old Bandi city's being hit hard, sir, many casualties, very probable."

"Understood commander. Would you object to your captain ordering a clearly illegal kidnapping?" The captain asked. There was a short pause.

"No objection, sir." Riker answered.

"Groppler Zorn may have the answers we need." The captain explained. "Get him, bring him here." He ordered.

"Aye, sir." Was Riker's reply. The captain then turned towards Miss Troi.

"They're forcing a very difficult decision on me counselor."

"But I doubt protecting the Bandi would violate the prime directive." Miss Troi said as I listened in. "True, they are not actual allies, but-"

"-we are in the midst of diplomatic discussions with them." The captain interrupted. He looked up at Lieutenant Yar. "Lieutenant, lock phasers on that vessel." She looked over at me and I did as the captain ordered.

"Phasers locked on, captain." I said. That is when a bright light flashed on the bridge. When the brightness subsided there was a man in a red and black outfit. He was annoying, I could tell just by looking at him.

"Typical, so typical." He said to the captain. "Savage life forms never follow even their own rules." I was very confused by this man. I had no clue who he was, and it seemed like almost everyone else on the bridge knew who he was.

"Get off my bridge." The captain yelled at the man.

"Interesting, that order about phasers." The man said.

"Standing by on the phasers, captain." Lieutenant Yar stated.

"Please, don't let me interfere. Use your weapons." Said the mystery man.

"With no idea of who is on that vessel, my order was a routine safety precaution." The captain clarified.

"Really? No idea what it represents? The meaning of that vessel is as plain as plain as the noses on your ugly little primate ." This statement made me angry for some reason. I guess it's because I am friends with many humans, and I never thought they were ugly in any way. 'I really do not like this guy.' "And if you are truly civilized, captain, wouldn't you be doing something about the casualties happening down there?" he suggested.

"Captain to CMO. Are you reading any of this?" The captain said into his communicator. A woman's voice answered back.

"Medical team's already preparing to beam down, captain."

"Compliments on that doctor." He directed his next words towards the strange man. "Any questions? Starfleet people are trained to aid and assistance whenever-"

"But not trained in clear thinking." The man interrupted.

"Let's consider your thoughts. You call us savages, and yet you knew those people down there were going t be killed. It is your conduct that is uncivilized." The captain ranted.

"Sir, they're firing on the planet again." A man, that I can identify as a Klingon, informs the captain. Captain Picard looks at the strange man once again before giving the Klingon his order.

"Go to maneuvering jets. Position us between that vessel and the planet. Force fields, full-on."

"Aye, sir." The Klingon sat at his station to perform the order and Geordi watched over his shoulder. "Impulse power to-" His station started to beep. "We have no ship controls, sir." That is when Lieutenant Yar and I looked at our station. They were also not working. "It's gone." The Klingon said in frustration. That is when the captain had gotten a page on his communicator from Riker.

"First officer to Enterprise. We have lost Zorn, something like a transporter beam seems to have snatched him away. Question, sir, could it be this Q?" he asked. I finally put two and two together, and I figured that this strange man standing on the bridge was the Q that Riker was talking about.

"None of you knows who transported him." This Q guy says with a smirk. His smirk disappeared. "You're wasting time, captain."

"Captain." Miss Troi said. The captain turned to look at the counselor. "Suddenly I'm sensing something else." She paused for a moment and smiled. "Satisfaction." Her smile grew wider. "Enormous satisfaction."

"From the same source as before?" the captain asked.

"No. That was on the planet, this is much closer."

"Excellent, counselor. He's such a dullard, isn't he?" Q said to miss Troi. Then someone from the transporter room contacted the bridge.

"Captain from transporter room. First officer and Mr. Data have beamed aboard."

"Excellent also, perhaps with more of these little minds helping-" Q started to say.

"That is enough, dammit!" The captain yelled.

"Have you forgotten that we have an agreement?" Q asked as Riker and Mr. Data stepped off of the turbo lift.

"An agreement which you are at this moment breaking by taking over our vessel, interfering with my decisions." The captain said to Q. "Either leave or finish us."

"Temper, temper Mon Capitan. I'm merely trying to assist a pitiful species, but perhaps I will leave if commander Riker provides me with some amusement." Q and the captain turn in Riker's direction.

"Do nothing that he asks." Captain Picard says to Riker.

"But I ask so little, and it's so necessary if you to decide all this. Beam over there with what do you call it, your away team?" Q suggested.

"I risk none of my crew on that unknown." The captain retaliated.

"You should already know what you'll find there, or perhaps it's too adult a puzzle for you." Q taunted. Riker walked over to the two men.

"With all respect, captain, I want to beam over there." Riker stated.

"You show promise my good fellow." Q praised Riker.

"Have you understood any part of what he's trying to tell you? Humanity is no longer a savage race." Riker explained.

"But you must still prove that." Q said before he disappeared in the same flash of light that he appeared in. We all looked at the captain and Riker.

"At least you impressed him number one, that's hopeful." The captain complimented Riker.

"Thank you, captain." Riker said. The captain started to walk towards the turbo lift. "Captain, if he's not open to evidence in our favor, where will you go from there?" He asked.

"I'll attend to my duty." Was the answer.

"To the bitter end?"

"I see nothing so bitter about that." The captain replied, and he stepped into the turbo lift.

Geordi and I were not part of the away team this time. We were told to stay on the bridge of the Enterprise. Geordi had said to me that even if he had gone with them, he would not have let me come anyways. Especially after the last time I was on the away team. We were waiting patiently on the bridge when Riker's voice was heard.

"Enterprise, Riker. This is turning out to be a very long tunnel or corridor, sir. No ships crew in sight, no sign of mechanism or circuitry, no controls or read outs, this is nothing like any vessel I've seen before." Then we heard miss Troi speak.

"Groppler Zorn, sir, in great fear just ahead. There is a different feeling here then in the tunnel, very different." She said. We waited a little more until the Klingon spots something happening with the vessel before us.

"Captain!" he yells as he points to the vessel. There are now lights on the ship.

"Transporter Chief, yank them back, now." The captain orders. "Riker acknowledge!" He yells when nothing happens. The bright light brings Q to our bridge once more. This time he is in a red and black Starfleet uniform, much like the captain's uniform.

"Your time is up, captain." Q says.

"Transporter chief, do you have their coordinates?" Captain Picard asked. When there was no response he tried again. "Transporter chief!"

"He can't hear you, captain." Q explained.

"Transporter chief, come in!" He tried one more time, but louder this time. The captain walked up to Q. "I've people in trouble over there, Q." Q just smiled and walked over to the captain's chair and he sat down. Everyone on the bridge tensed and or tried to get to Q. "Everyone at ease. That's an order." The captain told us. He turned his attention back to the bold man. "Q, my people are in trouble. Let me help them, please." There was a pause. "I'll do whatever you say." That is when the away team plus the Groppler were beamed onto the bridge.

"You'll do whatever I say." Q repeated.

"It seems I did make that bargain." The captain said. Miss Troi then walked up to the Captain.

"The agreement isn't valid, sir." She said. "It wasn't Q that saved us."

"Save yourself, it may attack you now." Q said quickly.

"It was that which sent us back, captain." Riker confirmed.

"Yes, sir. It is not merely a vessel. Somehow it is alive." Miss Tori says.

"She lies, destroy it while you have a chance. Make phasers and photon torpedoes ready." Q tries to order.

"No, do nothing he demands." Captain Picard tells us.

"Captain, that thing was killing my people." The Groppler yells.

"Was there a reason?" The captain asks.

"It is an unknown, captain. Isn't that enough?" Q asked.

"If you'd earned that uniform you're wearing, you'd know that the unknown is what brings us back here." The captain points out.

"A wasted effort, considering human intelligence." Q insulted.

"Let's test that." The captain said as he turned to give orders. "Beginning with the tunnels you have under Farpoint, Groppler."

"identical to those on the space vessel life form over there." Riker informs. He looked at Groppler. "Why was it punishing you Groppler?"

"In return for some pain, you've given another creature." The captain says.

"We've done nothing wrong. It was injured, we helped it." Groppler explained.

"Thank you. That was the missing element." The captain said. "Lieutenant Yar, rig main phaser banks to deliver an energy beam."

"Aye, sir." She came up next to me and we performed the task that the captain asked for.

"You're right, captain, it has to be conceivable that somewhere in this galaxy there could exist creatures able to convert energy into matter." Riker said.

"And into specific patterns of matter, just as our transporters do." The captain added. At that point I noticed something was happening with the creature before us.

"On the viewer, captain." I said, and everyone looked at what I was seeing. It was beautiful. The being that had looked like a ship was glowing. It changed colors, and morphed into something that looked very much like a jellyfish from earth. We were all in awe of this creature. Finally the captain spoke.

"Groppler, you captured something like that, didn't you?"

"Warn my people, please, to leave Farpoint station immediately!" The Groppler pleads.

"He lies, captain. Should you let his people die?" Q said.

"Transmit the message, 'leave Farpoint space station immediately'." The captain ordered, and I did just that.

"Then it was a pair of creatures I was sensing. One down there in grief and pain, the other up here filled with anger." Miss Troi stated.

"And firing, not on the new space station, but on the Bandi and their city." Mr. Data added turning towards the captain.

"Attacking those who had captured…," The captain paused trying to select his thoughts. "captured its mate." Everyone looked at the captain in realization.

"Energy beam ready, sir." The lieutenant informed the captain.

"Lock it in on Farpoint station." I helped the Lieutenant do this.

"I see that was too simple a puzzle." Q said to the captain. "Generosity has always been myyy weakness"

"Let it have whatever it can absorb." The captain ordered. I pressed a few controls to do just that. "Energize." The energy beam shot down on Farpoint station.

"Now getting feedback on the beam, sir." The Lieutenant says.

"Discontinue." The captain orders. We followed the order. "Groppler Zorn," The man turned to look at the captain. "There shall be no Farpoint station if I am right about this."

"A lucky guess." Q said skeptically. The creature in front of our ship started to move down towards the planet, and Groppler Zorn turned to the captain.

"Please believe me, we meant no harm to the creature. It was starving for energy."

"Which your world furnishes you in plenty." The captain clarifies.

"But we did feed it." The Groppler retorted.

"But only enough to keep it alive, so that you can force it to shape itself into whatever form you needed." When the captain said this the Groppler started to look a bit shameful. The creature rose up from the surface of the planet. It was amazing. When they met in front of us, they each raised a tentacle up to meet the other's tentacle. It was like the equivalent of holding hands or hugging. It was so romantic. My eyes started to well up with tears, but I didn't let them fall. The creatures then floated away through space together.

"Sir," Miss Troi exclaimed. "It's wonderful. A feeling of great joy and gratitude." I could tell she was feeling the same thing that I was. "Great joy and gratitude, from both of them." The captain turned towards Q after a short pause.

"Why?" He asked. "Do you use other life forms for your recreation?"

"If so, you've not provided the best-" Q tried to say.

"Leave us!" The captain shouted. "We've passed your little test."

"Temper, temper, Mon Capitan."

"Get off my ship." The captain ordered.

"I do so only because it suits me to." Q said before he disappeared in his flash of light, but the flash reappeared behind the captain. "I will not promise never to appear again." He then disappeared again, hopefully for a long time. We all looked towards the captain.

When things calmed down a little bit, we took all of our respective positions.

"All stations." The captain asked for a status report. Mr. Data was the one to reply for everyone.

"Ready for departure, sir." The captain looked at the counselor and Riker. He noticed that Riker seemed like he was feeling a bit off.

"Some problem, Riker?" he asked his second in command.

"just hoping this isn't the usual way our missions will go, sir." He answered.

"Oh, no, number one. I'm sure most will be much more interesting." The captain smiled and leaned slightly forward. "Let's see what's out there. Engage." He ordered, and we were off into deep space. It was so exciting. I mean I've been in space before, but now I had so many new people to meet. Even though new people make me nervous, I was looking forward to trying to make friends with everyone on the bridge and potentially on the entire ship.

When the captain dismissed everyone on the bridge, shift change I guess, I waited for Geordi to meet me at the turbo lift. When he walked up to me, he was with Mr. Data. I smiled at them. If Geordi was Mr. Data's friend, then that would make it easier for me to become friends with him. I know, my mind works in mysterious ways.

"Hey Astra," Geordi greeted me. "I see you survived." He said. It was a comment about the panic attack that I had down on the planet. I just smiled at him and punched him in the arm playfully.

"Stop teasing me. You know I can't help it." We both giggled. That's when I noticed that Mr. Data was just looking at us questioningly. "Hello, Mr. Data. How was your day?" I asked. I wanted to include him in our conversation.

"I do not understand. Why did you punch Geordi in the arm?" He asked me, totally ignoring the question that I had asked him. Geordi explained it for me.

"It's something that friends do when they're joking around with each other." He said as we stepped into the turbo lift. Geordi told the computer to bring us to the floor, or deck, where all the rooms were.

"Fascinating." Mr. Data said when the turbo lift started to move. I looked over at him and smiled. When the turbo lift opened, the three of us walked off the lift. Geordi turned to Mr. Data.

"Hey Data, would you like to join us? We usually have some drinks together and talk, to take the stress of the day away." I was so excited to try out the artificial generator in the rooms. I heard that they can make anything you can think of, for food and drinks of course.

"Come on. It'll be fun." I said. He looked like he was going to decline, so I added something that I thought might pique his interest. "I'll sing for you." I looked over to Geordi, who looked at me with surprise. I didn't sing for just anybody, but I was willing to do this to make friends. Plus, I wanted to know how my songs would effect an android.

"I will accept your offer to join you." He answered. "I am very curious how a Siren song will effect my circuitry." I smiled wide and we turned to walk in the direction of Geordi's living quarters. When we got there I immediately went over to the food and drink generator.

"Strawberry daiquiri with whipped cream, and a straw." I said and the red drink appeared in front of me. I picked it up and sipped it from the straw. "This is the best strawberry daiquiri I have ever had in my life." I looked at the generator, trying to figure out how it did that. "Amazing." Then Geordi asked for some blue drink. "What would you like Mr. Data?" I asked him.

"Just water, thanks." I nodded and got him some water. Then we sat down on the couch in the living area. Geordi and me started talking about our academy days. About an hour into our conversation I noticed that Mr. Data hadn't said anything, and that he hadn't even sipped any of his water.

"Are you gonna let that water evaporate?" I asked with a big smile on my face. Geordi giggled, and then I started to, as well. The android looked at me with a questioning look. "It's a joke Data." He still looked like he didn't understand. I just stood up and asked the computer to put on some music. "I'm gonna go all the way back to the year of 2014. Computer, play music, Katy Perry Dark Horse featuring Juicy J." And the music started to play. I knew this would put any human to sleep. The beat helped me with that. I limited my powers to just this room. I didn't want to put the whole ship to sleep.

As I sang I swayed back and forth. Geordi slowly slumped on the couch. He fell asleep pretty quickly. Then I directed a majority of my powers toward the android. I don't know how, but when I start singing my personality changes slightly. Especially having had a whole daiquiri, I started to move towards him. I knelt down in front of him and placed my hands on his knees. As the song started to end I put my forearms on his knees and rested my head on them. I guess I was so comfortable I fell asleep in that position.

The next morning I woke up with a slight headache. I also noticed that I was in a bed. It didn't look like my room on the ship, so I walked out into the living area. I saw that Geordi was on the couch with a blanket placed on him, and his visor was on the small table next to him. "Computer, what happened last night?" I asked.

"You, Geordi, and Mr. Data spent time together. After an hour you started to sing a song from the year 2014. At the end of the song you and Geordi had fallen asleep. Mr. Data placed you in Geordi's bed and covered Geordi with a blanket. Then Mr. Data retired to his quarters." The woman's voice said. I slumped into one of the chairs and let out a sigh. I smiled widely.

"I think this is the start of a great friendship."


	2. Pet Names

Pet Names

My day off started out okay, I guess. Geordi, Mr. Data and I hung out again last night. The only differences were, my drink of choice was a mudslide, I didn't sing once, and Mr. Data was still in my quarters when I woke up this morning. I was surprised to see him, but I was very happy that he stayed. He had replicated some breakfast for Geordi and I.

"Love," I said to get Mr. Data's attention. He looked very confused. "you really shouldn't have." I said in a mocking the stereotypical 'damsel in distress' voice of hero movies past. It took him a moment to catch onto my slight joke.

"It is the least I could do my little dove." I didn't expect him to play along, but I did like the pet name that he used.

"You should call me that all the time." I giggled as I sat down. I went for the pile of pancakes with butter and syrup. As I took the first bite Mr. Data commented on my suggestion.

"It would be inappropriate to refer to you as such while on duty." I looked up at him with a full mouth of the most delicious fluffy pancakes that I had ever eaten in my life. I swallowed my mouthful of food to respond.

"It would just be when we are off duty." When I finished my second mouthful of delicious pancakes, Geordi finally woke up and greeted us.

"Hey, sweaty." Geordi said before he kissed the top of my head. Don't ask me why, he has done that for as long as I can remember. Anyways, he sat down next to me and grabbed a waffle to eat, and poured himself a glass of milk.

"Inquiry, are pet names common with humans and their companions?" Mr. Data asked Geordi. He just looked at his android friend.

"Well, it's hard to explain. It sort of depends on the person." Mr. Data still looked like he didn't understand, and I giggled.

"Data and I just made pet names for each other." I told Geordi, and he just looked at me like I was crazy.

"Oh yeah? What did you two come up with?"

"Well, I called him Love first then he decided to call me little dove." I stuffed some more pancakes in the mouth. Geordi just looked at Mr. Data in shock. Like me, he hadn't expected Mr. Data to play along with my antics.

"Nice choice in the pet name you gave her, Data. I like it." He smiled and continued to eat his breakfast.

The rest of the day went on and all we did was hang out in my quarters, for some reason. Geordi was the first to leave, and about an hour after he left Mr. Data suggested that I get some sleep.

"You look tired. You should get to bed." He stood up to leave, but I caught his arm with my right hand.

"I had fun today, Data. Thank you for your time." He just looked at me. I giggled and pushed him out the door. He looked back at me and leaned on the door frame. "Goodnight, Love." I hadn't pushed him far, so he was about a foot away from me.

"Goodnight, Little Dove." I smiled at him and went up on my tip-toes to give him a soft kiss on the cheek. After that, he didn't move, so I slightly pushed him again.

"Goodnight." I said again and I turned to go to bed, the door to my quarters closing behind me. I went to bed with a smile on my face.

**A/N: I am very sorry for not getting the next chapter to you sooner. I am in college, so this stuff is going to happen. Again I am very sorry. This is sort of an in between chapter. It furthers the relationship of Data and Astra a little bit. If you think that this is moving a little too fast please tell me and I will hold back until an appropriate time. Thank you for reading. I know this chapter is really short, but hopefully it will hold you over until the next episode chapter.**


End file.
